Moving On
by slayya
Summary: Sequel to 'Survival'. Read it first! Mainly focusing on DL and her life leading on from the end of the last one. Rating for later chapters.
1. Memories

Hey guys! I'm back on form and posting again. This is just for Kyo Kyo rules the world (Orliluver1137) cause I know she wanted to read this which is the sequel to Survival. Now, if you haven't read Survival then I wouldn't try reading this cause there will be huge references to the last one so you kinda need to know what the hell's going on.

Yeah anything in _italics_ is in the present tense and the rest in the past. Anyway, on with the story. Please R & R this for me.

Memories

_DL sat up, it had been three months since the Hive. The nightmares still came to haunt her every night. Red and Higgy had begun to take turns sleeping in her room, waking her if necessary. Higgy got up from the sleeping bag on the floor and sat on the bed._

"_Another nightmare, huh?" she asked handing DL a glass of water._

"_Yeah" DL accepted the glass and took a sip._

"_Same one?"_

"_Yup..." she put the glass back on the bedside table, "Listen, I'm gonna stay up for a bit, you go back to sleep."_

_Higgy cocked an eyebrow incredulously but nodded reluctantly and went back to bed. DL got up and walked to the window. She opened it and looked over the town, watching the life still stirring in the streets, even though it was two in the morning. She looked up into the starry night sky and began to think of their first mission. It had started during Year 10 at their Secondary School. They had met in Year 7 and became good friends. They had been inseparable since._

"Hi Guys!" Mel called as she walked into the form room she knew so well. There came three replies of "Hi" from the three friends as they sat behind their desks, writing notes to each other. They never stopped, even out of lessons.

Mel walked up to the desks and sat down, Spam, who had been walking behind, did the same. Mel pulled a magazine from her bag and giggled.

"Oh Red..."

"Huh?" Red looked up.

"Look what I have." She turned the magazine around to reveal a huge section on "Busted", her favourite band. Red squealed and tried to jump over the desk to grab the magazine, landing in a heap on the floor. Higgy laughed and Spam pulled her to feet. Once on her feet, Red lunged for the magazine again, but Mel held it just out of her reach.

"Oh please..." Red begged.

"Would I be that evil?" Mel asked, a grin on her face, as she handed the magazine over.

"Yes!" Higgy shouted, looking up from her latest cartoon.

Red began frantically looking through the magazine and squealed when she found the "Busted" section. Then something beeped and Mel just walked out without a word. Red thought this was odd but was too absorbed in the magazine to think anymore about it.

Mel came to the door and motioned to Spam and she followed her out. They were out there for a good ten minutes before they came back. Red glanced up as Mel walked up to her, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, meet me in the orchard where the fallen tree used to be."

"Can I bring Higgy and DL?"

Mel looked to Spam, who nodded. "Okay"

Before Red could ask any more questions, Mel and Spam grabbed their bags and walked out.

'That was really strange' thought Red to herself.

00000

"Remind me again why we're here?" DL turned to Red questioningly.

"Because Mel asked us to."

"No, she asked you to, and you dragged us along. So, why are _we_ here?"

Red was about to answer when Mel came round the corner, Spam next to her and Morlena just behind.

"Good, you guys are here..."

"Look Mel," Higgy cut in, desperate to avoid her friends getting into an argument, "What are we doing here?"

"We need you guys to come with us."

They turned and began to walk away. Red began to follow and Higgy followed soon after, slightly wearily, but DL stayed where she was.

"Come on DL" Red took her hand and led her to follow the others towards the back of the orchard.

00000

"_DL. DL." Higgy placed a hand on her hand, bringing her out of her memories._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Come on, let's go. Red's cooked us some breakfast."_

_DL walked down the stairs, Higgy in front. As she walked in she smelt fried bacon and eggs._

"_Yum" said Higgy, running to grab a seat at the table. DL sat down and Red brought over three plates of food and some drinks, then she placed three little bottles in front of DL._

"_You might wanna take them now."_

"_Or maybe I wouldn't because your cooking might kill me first."_

_Red glared at her. DL laughed as she opened the bottles, taking the tablets one at a time. Higgy had already tucked in to her breakfast._

"_This is really good Red." Higgy said through a mouthful of bacon._

"_Thanks" Red beamed at her friend._

_DL was fiddling with her food, she'd hardly eaten anything._

"_Hey DL, what's up? You've hardly touched your food."_

"_I'm just not hungry that's all."_

_Red looked worriedly at Higgy. "Come on DL, you've got to eat something."_

"_I don't want anything okay!"_

_She got up and walked up the stairs to her room, leaving a very shocked and worried looking Higgy and Red behind her._

00000

_DL walked into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling._

00000

Morlena and Spam ducked through the gap in the fence into the woods. They were followed soon after by Mel, Higgy and Red. DL lingered for a moment then ducked under. Red smiled and they began walking. They weaved in and out of the trees until they reached the edge of the wood. There was a car waiting there. They got in it and drove off.

00000

A couple of minutes later, they pulled up a large apartment block in the middle of LA. They got out and followed Mel to the door. When at the door Mel took out a keycard and swiped it into the lock. It beeped and a pad slid out, Mel placed her hand on it and it whirred as it scanned. The door beeped and a robotic voice said "Welcome back 892."

The doors slid open and the three girls looked in awe at everything around them. There were thousands of huge computers, giving out millions of different messages and pieces of information. They walked up to the side of the room and up to two very smart men standing next to the wall.

"You made it...so this is the girl?" He pointed to Red and Mel nodded. "And who's this?" He pointed to DL and Higgy.

"They're her friends."

"And why did you bring them?" the second one asked, slightly angrily.

"Because there is no way you could ever split them up, let alone get her keep the secret from them." Mel retorted.

"Whoa, hold on!" Red stepped in. "What's this about a secret? What's going on!"

"Look Red, I know you've got loads of questions at the moment, but just trust me you're here for a good reason."

"Just answer me this, who exactly are you?"

"We're a branch of the CIA"

"So..." Higgy piped up, "you're like secret agents? That's _so_ cool. Can I be one?"

Mel rolled her eyes and turned back to her 'superiors', "Shall I take them to the briefing room?"

He nodded and they walked off, soon to be run after by Red and Higgy. A couple of minutes later a very dazed looking DL walked after them.

00000

They reached the briefing room and the five out of the six girls sat down, while Mel sat at a computer and projector and tapped a couple of the keys. A timeline came up and Spam walked up, "This is a timeline of a very important set of people..."

"Yeah and what the hell does that have to do with me?" Red asked taking her pocket knife out from her pocket and fiddling with the blade under her nails.

"Because Red you are here." Spam pointed to the last person on the timeline.

"Wow!" Red jumped up and looked at the timeline, "Look guys, I'm special, I'm on a timeline."

Higgy laughed and Red sat back down. Spam looked slightly surprised. "Aren't you going to ask what it's for?"

"Well, I can pretty much guess."

"You can?" The three agents looked shocked.

"Slayers and Potentials" Red answered simply.

"You know!"

"Since Yr 7"

"So that's why you're always training with Higgy?"

Higgy scoffed, "and always getting her arse kicked." Red glared at her, "Yes"

"Well, you can probably guess why you're here then?"

"Not really, enlighten me."

"Our branch of the CIA deals with supernatural 'problems'."

"Like vampires and demons." Higgy put in.

"Yeah, basically."

"So let me get this straight..." DL said looking very confused, "You want Red to become an agent because she's a slayer."

"Yes"

"Cool, so do I get gadgets and guns and stuff?" Red leapt from her seat like an excited 3 year old.

Mel smiled at Morlena who went and pressed a button on the wall. The wall lifted away to reveal a room full of guns, gadgets and other weapons.

They walked up to a guy with long, dark hair.

"Hey guys." He said to the three girls, "Hi Morlena"

"Hi Aiden" she said rather shyly.

"So..." he said not taking his eyes off Morlena, "Who's this?"

He turned to them all.

"Well this is Red, DL and Higgy. Red's a slayer."

"Oh Right. Well, you'll be going out hunting tonight. So, feel free to browse and I'll tell what you can and can't take."

Red's face fell slightly at the "_can't_" part but her smile soon returned as she saw some of the guns they had and shiny weapons that would be in her possession if she decided to take them up on the offer.

00000

_DL blinked as she heard a slight tapping at the door, "DL?" said a soft voice, "DL? It's me, Red, and Higgy. Can we come in?"_

"_Whatever." DL said slightly irritated, why couldn't they just let her have some peace?_

_Red and Higgy walked in and sat down on the bed next to DL. DL sat up._

"_Look, what's up? You really haven't been yourself lately." Higgy questioned her friend._

"_Well duh." DL said sarcastically._

_Higgy looked to Red. "You can talk to us, you know that don't you?" Red tried again._

_DL looked deep into her friend's eyes. "I just need some time, time to sort out everything in my head at the moment. Try and regain some of my sanity, excuse the pun." They smiled and nodded and left DL to go back to her thoughts._

Okay guys that's it. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review this for me cause I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Thanks a lot. Slayya.


	2. New Friends and First Battle

New Friends and First Battle

"Wow!" Red cried, "Can I have this?" She held up a rather impressive looking crossbow.

"Sorry, not today." Aiden smiled at her and took the crossbow off her. Red pouted but soon spotted something else she liked.

Higgy was practising her aim with the guns and DL picked up a sword. She swung it front of her a couple of times, turned around and brought it down, only to make contact with another sword.

Morlena was there, holding a samurai sword. They began to fight, DL managed to take Morlena back a couple of paces, but not for long. Morlena knocked her to the ground and knocked her sword away and placed hers to DL's throat.

"You're good." Morlena smiled as she pulled DL to her feet.

"Yup, this sword's my pride and joy." She sheathed it and gave it to Mel, who put it back on the top shelf.

00000

They walked out of the weapons room, bags slung over their shoulders. Red walked up to Morlena and cleared her throat, rather loudly.

"What?" she asked

Red raised an eyebrow and cocked her head back to Aidan.

"No really what?"

"You know perfectly well what?"

"Nope sorry. You'll hafta spell it out. I'm having a blond moment" Higgy and Spam turned sharply and glared at Morlena. "Sorry guys, no offence intended." She turned back to Red.

"Whatever" Red walked off to go and chat to Higgy and DL.

Morlena smiled shyly giving one last look back to Aiden.

00000

They entered the graveyard, Red in front, followed by Higgy and Mel. Spam, Morlena and DL bringing up the rear. They were all changed now, wearing pretty simple clothes apart from Higgy, who, of course, was wearing her long leather coat.

There was no-one around but vampires weren't exactly known for their openness.

"Come on, we betta split up." Mel said and went off with Spam and Morlena to check out some crypts. Red nodded to DL and Higgy and they began to search as well.

Then a vampire began to creep up behind Higgy, using the gravestones for cover. It crept up to almost completely behind Higgy and went to grab her coat. She turned sharply and grabbed him round the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Don't mess with the coat...Oi Red!" Red came out from behind a crypt. "Got you a present!" She chucked the vampire, so he landed at Red's feet.

He looked up and Red dragged him up and flipped him over into a headstone. The vampire got up to run away, but when he turned DL was standing there. The vampire turned to find somewhere else to run, but there was nowhere, the girls closed in. The vampire lunged at DL but she just dodged and watched him go flying into a crypt pillar. Higgy chucked her a stake and she rammed it through his chest, he exploded into a pile of ash.

"God, you guys are good." Spam said coming out from behind one of the crypts with Morlena and Mel. Red grinned.

"Come on!" Higgy whined. "There's got to be more in here somewhere, I wanna kill something."

"Let's check over there." DL pointed to a large group of graves, encircling a crypt and some trees.

"Kay" Higgy walked off in that direction.

They searched the whole cemetery and turned up nothing, there was nothing. Suddenly they heard some noises of guns and vampires cries of rage and a scream. They ran to where the noises were coming from. They turned a corner to see a group of men and vampires fighting each other. They arrived to see a young girl run off in the direction of the gates of the cemetery and a vampire being dusted.

Red ran in with Higgy and DL to help. Mel tried to stop them but they were already gone. They dusted a couple of vampires and then the fighting seemed to stop; they turned to see two men and two vampires looking at them. One of the vampires deformed and Spike stepped forward to thank them. Before they could say anything, Red and Higgy raised their stakes but before they could throw them. Mel, Morlena and Spam ran in.

"No! Guys!" Higgy looked at them, confused. "These are friends."

"But they're vampires." They were all looking really confused by this point.

"No they've both got souls."

"Huh?" Red asked.

"Just trust us for the minute, they're good guys." Spam looked to the group.

"Right Introductions..." she began to point to everyone in turn. "Wesley, Gunn, Spike..." Higgy smiled. "And..." before she could say anything, Angel de-vamped and stepped forward to shake Red's hand.

"Hi, I'm Angel." Mel looked rather pissed at Angel as he continued. "And you are?"

Red looked stunned as she reached forward to shake Angel's hand. "I'm in lo...I mean I'm Red." She laughed.

"Red?"

"Just a nickname."

"Ahh"

"These are my friends...DL and Higgy."

"DL and Higgy?"

"We have really weird nicknames."

Mel scoffed slightly, "Red's a slayer."

"Oh right." Wesley stepped forward as she released Angel's hand and shook his as well.

"Guys..." Morlena spoke up, "We betta be getting back."

"Yeah." DL agreed. "Come on"

"Okay bye." Angel waved as they walked away; Red took one last look back at him, before Mel caught her attention.

"You like him don't you?"

She laughed when she saw Red's face, she was going pink.

"What?" Red put her hand to her face. "You've got to admit he's really fit."

"Well actually I think he's a completely ponce half the time."

"And the other half?"

"He's just annoying okay, end of. Although he is a good fighter, also we have to make sure he stays alive for prophecy purposes." Red looked at her, dismay written on her face.

"You're so mean."

"Yup"

Mel laughed again as Red threw a punch at her, which she easily dodged and ran up ahead to talk to Morlena.

00000

"Oh my God!" DL grinned as Red ran through the front door to her house. "Angel is totally fit, I mean he's almost as fit as James Bourne!" Higgy wondered aimlessly into the front room and sat down, while Red ran upstairs to her room.

"Hey, you seem a bit out of it. Don't tell me you're obsessed with him too." DL teased

"Uh-uh" Higgy shook her head.

"Well that's good. So, what's up?"

"Just thinking"

"About a certain tall, handsome, blond haired vampire."

Higgy looked at her surprised, "How did you know?"

"Come on Higgs, I've known you, what, four years now? Anyone could tell."

Higgy smiled and DL switched on the television. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Red shouted, running down the stairs. However at the fourth to last step she slipped and tumbled to the floor. She sat up, "I meant to do that!" she picked up the phone, giggling. "Hello?"

"Hi Red, I need you guys to come down to HQ, kinda now!" Spam's voice came down the receiver.

"What? Huh? Slow down. Why?"

"We have a situation where 10 girls from the area surrounding downtown LA have disappeared under mysterious circumstances and our researchers looked into it. Apparently, there some kind of ritual going on with some clan of vampires and they've asked us to team up with Angel to stop it."

"Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up. "Higgy! DL!"

00000

_DL came out of her memories to hear "Busted" playing at full blast, from Red's room._

"_Oh, not again." She muttered. She had to get out of here, so she could have some proper time to think. She looked over towards the window; she walked over and looked down. She could climb down, if she was careful, it was only about a hundred feet._

_She stuck her head out and began to climb down, 'Higgy's gonna kill me for this when she finds out' she thought. She climbed to the first window and ducked out if the way as Higgy walked in. She switched on the television and sat down to watch one of her DVDs._

_Once she was completely absorbed in the movie, DL climbed the rest of the way to the ground and made a break for it. Running down the street and round the corner. Here she stopped to catch her breath, now she set off in the direction of the wood, near the outskirts of the city._

00000

_DL walked through the trees and found a huge oak; she sat down underneath it and closed her eyes. Listening to the sounds of the forest and she listened to the peace and tranquillity as it lulled her into a sort of 'trance'._

00000

The girls ran up to the building to where Spam was waiting. "Good, you made it. Come on" Spam showed them to a weapons room in the building. Mel and Morlena were in there with Angel, Spike, Wesley and Gunn.

"Come on, grab as many weapons as you can carry, you're going to need them."

They began to stock up. Aiden approached Red, "thought you might like this." He held out the crossbow she had been admiring earlier that night.

Red squealed and took it. "Thanks"

"No probs." He smiled as she began to stock up on extra arrows.

"Hey Mel!" Morlena yelled.

"Huh?" Mel looked up to Morlena who was standing by a set of shelves, "Do you mind?" She pointed up to the sword on the top shelf.

"Sure" Mel walked over and lifted the sword down with ease.

She gave the sword to Morlena. "You make me feel so damn short!" She walked away sword in hand and Mel laughed.

00000

They walked in cautiously to the old building where the location spell, done by Angel's group, had led them. They spread out around the area, creeping towards the centre area of the building.

There were the ten girls, tied up in a group on the floor, screaming through gags, two vampires standing over them, guarding them. There were at least 16 vampires standing in the centre of the room. Five stood on the corners of a pentagram and one stood in the middle, chanting from a book. The other ten encircled this one, holding candles and chanting also.

Red crept up behind Mel. "So what exactly are they trying to do?"

"Apparently, resurrect some demon who will lead them to rule over this world and destroy all the protectors with it i.e. the slayers."

Red went wide eyed and scanned her eyes over the 10 girls. "Then what do they need them to be killed for." She pointed to the hostages.

"They need for the blood of ten innocents to be spilled out at a certain place and time.

"Hey, I've just worked something out."

"What?"

"Look at the way they're arranged, I bet you anything the ten encircling the guy in the middle need a girl each. So they can spill the blood at the same point. We've got to get those girls out of there."

"No shit." Mel sighed and motioned to Spam. She nodded and crept off.

"Right, Spam will shut off the power and Morlena and I will create a diversion with Angel and the others that should cause the guards to run into help. Leaving you, Higgs and DL to get the girls out of here."

"We'll try."

Suddenly everything went off, all the electricity went and the vampires looked around themselves surprised. Morlena and Mel and the others began to fight. Angel and the others soon joined the fray, creating a perfect diversion.

However, the two vampires who were guarding did not leave the side of the girls like they had expected, but just started picking them up and chucking them into a side room. Higgy ran up and began to undo the bonds of one of the girls.

She undid the gag. "Go on, get out of here." The girl ran for it, avoiding the vampires. The vampires retreated and ran into the room with the girls.

Higgy was still looking for the rest of the girls, when one of the vampires came up behind her and dragged her into the room as well, kicking and struggling. They all met up in the middle of the room.

"How many vamps did you dust?" Red asked

"Just the one we think. How many girls did you get free?"

"Same, just the one."

"Well, at least we know they can't continue the ritual because they haven't got enough sacrifices." Angel said.

"Wait a minute, there's seems to be someone missing. Who is it?" Spam asked

"Umm..." Mel muttered, "Gunn, Wesley, Spike, Angel, Morlena, Spam, DL, Red, and Higgy?" She paused "Where's Higgy?"

"Oh crap." DL glanced at the door, it lead to another large area of the building, one that could be only accessed by that door.

DL ran to it with Red and they began to pound on it. "Higgy! Higgy!" they screamed.

There came a loud yelp from one of the vampires, "Help Guys!"

They began to push at the door, but it wouldn't budge, they'd obviously blocked it with some kind of heavy material. Spike and Angel looked to each other and vamped out.

"DL, Red...umm...Move out of the way." They turned to see the vampires, diving out of the way as they charged and hit the door, full on, pushing on it with all their strength. The door creaked and began to open, once they had it open a crack, Red and DL began to push as well. Soon it was open enough for them to squeeze through, they ran into the next room, they had almost finished with the ritual. They saw the two guarding vampires drag Higgy and the other girls up and over to the ten vampires ready with daggers in hand.

Higgy struggled as they dragged her to her feet and over to the nearest vampire, she tried to flip him over but he had her in such as tight grip she could hardly move. The vampire grabbed her and put the knife to her throat. She head butted him and ducked under his arms, while he was still stunned. She ran for it.

"Get her back!" shouted the main vampire. He began to chant again.

Higgy was soon on the floor and the others saw their chance and ran forward to help Higgy. Red ran forward, kicked the vampire attacking her and undid Higgy's bonds.

"Thanks" They took up their fighting stances and DL took a stand beside them.

The two guarding vampires but not strong enough for Higgy and DL, they ran forward and knocked them to the ground, staking them before they had a chance to recover.

Meanwhile, Spike and Angel went to tackle the group of vampires holding the girls, but they were thrown back by some kind of force field. The centre vampire smiled and two more vampires came out of the darkness, in one's arms, the girl Higgy had released earlier. He walked straight through the force field as if it wasn't even there.

"Help!" she cried. The pentagram was beginning to glow now.

Suddenly Red collapsed, holding her head in pain.

"Oh My God! Red!" Higgy and DL looked to each other, panic in their eyes, wondering what they should do.

Angel approached the writhing girl and knelt down beside her. "The ritual. It's started destroying all the slayers from the inside out."

The main vampire looked at the scene before him and realised what was happening. He smiled evilly to himself and started to chant louder.

"Come on Red, fight it. Block it out of your mind. The pain isn't there." Angel talked to the girl as she lay on the floor, her hands covering her head, sobbing.

Miraculously, it seemed that Red heard him as her sobs became less and less. She stood up and picked up the crossbow Aiden had given her.

"Red?" They asked but she didn't say anything. She walked straight up to the force field and stuck her hand through it and electricity crackled around it, she grimaced in pain. She began to fire, taking out the vampires, one at a time. Then she turned it on the main vampire. He dropped the book he was holding and ran for it, out of the force field, Red fired her last arrow, dipped in hellfire. He got him in the back and the hellfire began to burn, the vampire screamed as his whole body caught alight and he crumbled to dust.

The others watched in awe as the force field sizzled away. Red dropped the crossbow to the floor with a loud clang. They all ran up to her and Higgy hugged her friend.

"You did great Red." Red swallowed painfully and nodded. There was a red mark running around her wrist where the force field had been burning into it. The ten girls all broke down and Mel and Spam went to deal with them.

Red turned to Angel. "Thanks" He smiled.

"It's alright."

"How the hell did you know what to do?" asked Higgy.

"Just a hunch."

"Just a hunch, huh? Well that hunch saved my life and theirs." Red motioned to the girls.

Spam approached them, "How are they?" Morlena asked.

"They should be okay, just a bit shook up, I think. HQ is sending a car to pick them up and take each of them home."

"Home, that sounds pretty good at the moment." DL said smiling.

"You guys can go home, me, Mel and Morlena will stay with the girls." Spam said and Morlena groaned. "Great another late night."

"Come on Lena. It's only till the cars arrive."

"Yeah, but I've got loads of textiles to do for tomorrow."

Spam sighed, "Well you betta go to then."

"Thank you Spam." Morlena hugged her and grinned before running off towards her home.

"See ya later." DL began to walk away. "Bye Mel!" they all called.


End file.
